


night light

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Night light "aziraphale bookstore"Just because I want this angel beside while I'm sleeping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	night light




End file.
